Adventures of the USS Tigershark, 16
Chapter 16: The Hall of the Fifth Har-Hi was led to a Wisdom keeper , who was without question an old Dai. The revelation that there was a Dai was quite a surprise for Har-Hi. He had not expected that, but since he had become a Union officer and traveled with Erica, he had met and seen the unthinkable. Living dust clouds, planet surface covering creatures and a planet-bound, desert scavenging Dai. He had met Dai that were born in captivity and knew a Dai tribe leader was engaged in selling Dai Than as slaves. Meeting a Dai that served as a priest on a planet would have been unimaginable for him only a few years back. The other Dai was advanced in age and his raised hood shaded a wrinkled face and only partially hid hair that was no longer solid black but had much grey in it as well. The other Dai greeted him with a solemn nod.”Welcome to the Wisdom Hall of the Fifth, Dai Than prince.” “It surprises me to find a Dai in the employ of a religious service, but I accept the fact. You do not wear a Glyph.” “And you wear yours hidden, Dai Prince. I am here on my own free choice and I too will repeat what must have been told to you before. We are not a religion and we do not serve a god.” “Yes this has been mentioned, but it all has the trappings of an organized religion. With temple-like buildings, codified behavior and countless symbolic trappings like your robes and the rituals required to access this place.” “Your observations and conclusions are not without truth. They ring with the learned sarcasm of an intelligent person dismissing religion and gods. This philosophy, the Wisdom of the Fifth is around much longer than many religions and has been embraced by many civilizations. Anything that is around for such a long time will take on traditions and forms.” Har-Hi had to agree that this was true, most religions developed over long periods of time and since their core usually was the worship of something insubstantial and metaphysical, it developed ritualized practices. The Dai Wisdom Keeper had a fine smile on his haughty Dai face.”Every move you make speaks of the finest Dai Training, privileged to the most important sons. You carry the twin blades of a Juth-Ni. There is no doubt you are indeed accomplished. There are few, very few who gain such honors.” The old man spoke in a matter of fact tone and did not ask questions. He made a half turn and gestured to a doorway. “This hallway is not a place to speak of such things. Let us go to my chambers.” “I must also see the map, Dai Keeper. Can you show it to me?” “You are on the quest to find the inheritance?” “Yes, and I am certain you know that already.” “Indeed and I know you follow a female Captain. Your captain is welcomed by the Principal himself and she was accepted by the mask. She will emerge and know the location of the sealed library and the means of opening it.” “I follow her to the gates of the netherworlds and beyond. My loyalty to my captain goes beyond any Dai Than tradition or convention. I challenge you if necessary and warn you at the same time never to challenge her.” Har-Hi followed the robe wearing Dai anyway and descended a long flight of stairs after passing through the door arch. They reached a comfortable room that in decor might have been on a Dai Mother. Except for the color scheme. It was not red but purple. And here prominently displayed on a suit worn by a mannequin, the Glyph of the Do tribe. The old Dai dropped his robe and revealed a purple and black Dai assassin leather suit. “I am Kai-Do, of the Do Tribe.” Har-Hi uncovered his.”I am Har-Hi son of Tar Ka-Hi.” “I knew who you were, prince. There are few Juth-Ni indeed and only one who bested no less than eight Juth-Ni at the last Thana Shoo meeting of all tribes.” “I am Okthi just as your tribe Kai-Do.” “I am Okthi indeed. The Pale Ones declared Assassination not to be the way of Dai Than, but you are not. It must be declared by the Pale Ones after the accusations were heard before all of Dai. The declaration of a jealous power hungry leader that you are Okthi is not valid.” Har-Hi nodded.”These are the old traditions, I know them and so does my father. I am sure many Dai Than know it as well, yet the Pale Ones have not spoken otherwise and it became so without their voice.” “Has a single Heart of any of your ancient mothers stopped? Have the elders that monitor your shrines reported a call of the Pale Ones?” Har-Hi could not find words and simply shook his head. “Cam Elf-Na has no power over the Pale Ones and whatever common convention may be believed by all the modern Dai Than, you are only Okthi if the Pale Ones declare it so and the hearts of your mothers fall silent and die.” “Why are the Pale Ones silent then? Cam Elf-Na commits the most vile crimes against all Dai, he even sells Dai Than into bondage and slavery. He tricks others into fighting an insurmountable foe.” “A foe, your father decided to join, is that not so?” “Yes my father made the decision to join the United Stars of the Galaxies and many followed. Our tribe is thriving. We have access to endless resources, no Union Dai ever faces hunger or must face a deadly disease without help. Yet we are still allowed to be warriors.” “Sit down and share some Thill. Tell me about your Union and about your female captain. There is more to her, is that not true? Har-Hi did not sit down.”My loyalty is first and foremost with her. I told you that at the beginning. Insist and we find out if Juth-Ni skills surpass those of a Do Assassin.” “Sit down young warrior. I am not questioning your loyalty or reasons. I honestly wanted to know why? While we are far from your space, Dai travel far and there are those who come here. The Wisdom of the Fifth is not forbidden among the Dai. There are many tribes that roam these regions, as you may know, one of the secret passages to Thana Shoo is not all that far from here.” Har-Hi nodded.”Yes, I know of its existence, but my tribe has never come to these regions or used this secret passage.” The old man opened an ancient cooling cabinet and retrieved two black bottles of Thill beer and sat down in the traditional way crossing his feet and making the equally traditional gesture to invite a highly honored guest. Har-Hi could not ignore it and sat down the same way and took the offered bottle.”I follow her because she is my best friend. She will never be my mate, I have eyes for a Princess, but my devotion to my captain goes far beyond any traditional bonds.” “The Mar-Do tribe has always respected women in a different way than most Dai. In the business of shadow killing, they are equal to men and in some cases even better. I know the Hi tribe is still insisting on the male warrior doctrine, but females are treated with great respect and are not the property of warriors as they are in so many other tribes.” Har-Hi sipped on the weak beer. His taste for it had been ruined forever since he tasted Holstein Pilsner. He was also one of the very few who was privileged to taste Stahl’s Private Reserve from the Devi brewery, but he tried not to show it.”Many believe the Do tribe has taken the long way and left this galaxy.” “This is partially true. After we were declared Okthi, the hearts of our mothers died and we were forced to move to smaller ships or to start planetary colonies. But the heart of one mother revived. It did not glow red as they all do, but it glowed blue and compelled this mother to travel beyond this star isle. Since none of the other hearts revived and no one knew what caused the change of colors or what destination it compelled the Do tribe to reach, the already small Do tribe split in two. A part of us followed Mar-Do, to what end no one who remained knows.” He gestured towards the armor. “I once was the master of masters, a true Laro-Gy and the last one.” Har-Hi could not help, but bow to a Dai declared Okthi, for a Laro-Gy was indeed the highest skill level of the no longer thaught martial art skills Dai once were so famous for. He stopped himself, taking another sip.”The Mar-Do tribe was declared Okthi, over a thousand years ago. The story is told more like a legend than anything else.” “I survived over 1500 of Thana Shoo orbits, young Prince. I know this is longer than Dai Than live, but that has a personal reason that is associated with me being here. They have told you that this is more than just a Wisdom Hall, but also the place of Corfic’s tomb.” Har-Hi nodded.”Yes, it was mentioned.” “Corfic is not a god, but he was an entity in powers and might comparable to the Narth.” “What wisdom has he then for me? Cam Elf-Na is destroying what is Dai in the Universe. He must be stopped before too much has been lost.” “You must abandon your female captain then, travel to Thana Shoo and become the Juth-Gy. No Dai since the mighty Tar Ta-Ta over two thousand years ago has ever climbed the seat of the Juth-Gy. All Dai, all Okthi, every Pale One will heed thy word.” Shea too was met by a Wisdom keeper just behind the door she just had used. Her thoughts were still with Erica and she hoped she made the right decision. The Keeper said to her after bowing deeply.”Your coming here has been anticipated.” This statement caught her completely of guard.”You must be mistaken. I am a traveler coming to this place from halfway across the galaxy. I have never been here before.” “Oh, but your father has.” “Rex Schwartz was here?” “I do not know who that is, your father Luc has been here to visit the tomb of his slain brother.” “My father? Rex Schwartz...” She stopped speaking and whispered.”I do not know my real father. He was a Skaath and I was born to a Skaath woman in the misery and filth of the hell that once was Sin 4.” “Come with me, daughter of Luc. These are the Halls of Wisdom. They are for travelers and seekers. Come and see the shrine of Corfic.” He walked next to her and while doing so guiding her through a maze of corridors and doors. “I am Shea Schwartz, I am an orphan. My mother died being ripped apart by scavenger beasts.” “Yet you carry the sword of Azural.” “You know the being this sword belonged to?” “No, Shea daughter of Luc I do not. I am but a servant. The Knight of Light that sword belonged to was slain by your father, but not without your help.” They had reached an ancient open faced elevator, that gnarled and squealed as it descended with both of them inside. There were no controls or buttons, the thing simply started moving downwards after they had stepped in. She was in an emotional daze and unlike normal self did not use her science scanner to record everything she saw. Her mouth was dry, she didn’t even recognize her own voice. “You know about that?” “Luc told us about you.” To the emotion of shock came one of anger that quickly grew. “If he is such a powerful entity why did he leave mother in such a terrible place and why did he leave me?” “This I do not know, Shea. I can not speculate on his motivations, but there must be a reason for it.” The elevator cabin descended in increasing speed, the elevator shaft was dark and carved directly out of the rock of the mountain. The cool rushing air brushed her cheeks and she noticed her own tears.”I don’t care who he is. My father is Rex Schwartz. He has adopted me and been the father I never had. I am in love and I am engaged. I am a Union officer and a scientist. There can’t be any reason for a father leaving his wife and daughter on a place like Sin 4.” The guide had to look up to her, as she was taller. “I can not answer this.” The elevator slowed down and reached its destination. “Is he dead too? Are you taking me to his grave?” The guide motioned her to follow him into a bluish lit partially natural cave that had been enlarged. Columns of heavy stone supported arches of masonry blending into the natural rock ceiling. Stalagmites of considerable thickness and height, many merging with stalactites gave evidence of the great age of this cave. The bluish light came from within stalagmites that apparently were formed out of ice. It was cool down here, her breath condensed in curling clouds before her mouth and that of the Keeper. “No, Shea. This is the tomb of Corflic, but Luc had been down here and instructed us to take you here if you ever came.” “How did you identify me?” “By the sword you carry. It resonated with an artifact given to us and told us the sword has come to this world.” Both of them walked over a slick path of smooth but somewhat uneven rock, that meandered between columns of rock and huge stalagmites. She could hear the gushing of water and as they followed the last curve of the winding path, they reached an even larger cavern. A massive structure of carved rock and what she assumed was selenite crystal. While she could not place the culture that designed it, there was little doubt of the purpose. This was a mausoleum, the resting place of something or someone dead. Narth as always utterly curious about the physical universe felt no distress or deep concerns from Erica. She was a formidable individual, wore a live Seenian suit that was utterly dedicated to her safety. So after she urged him to go ahead, Narth did. He too was greeted by a keeper and the individual said.”It is the greatest privilege to guide a Narth through these Halls. The last time a Narth has come to these halls was the time they were built.” “I am the first Narth conceived by all that is Narth 1433 standard years or 1392 solar orbits of this world. The Narth Supreme has not shared this with me.” “You are Narth, there is no doubt yet you use terms like ‘I’ and ‘me’.” “It is indeed so, as I am Narth but also gifted with the Huhgavh of a human and thus I am the sum of more than that is Narth but also than that is Eric.” “I am as limited as all that exists on this plane to understand Narth. Yet you came here.” “I like to see the map. I understand that it is a representation of the galaxy as it were during seenian supremacy and the place we seek is not singled out. However, Narth is gifted with perfect recollection and has access to tools that might aid us in the identification.” “The come, many thousand seekers have come, yet no Narth has seen the map. It did not exist when this hall was under construction.” Moments later Narth found himself in the same map room as so many other seekers. Narth did not register the awe and the wonder of many as he lifted himself up and closer to the projection. No Narth had ever seen it indeed, for he recognized that this was indeed a Seenian map. The Thalim nebula was not there, but the original five suns. Taking Narth prime as a reference he easily identified Sol, Pluribus, Sares and many other stars. Finding the five Seenian suns, the sender stars, and this world. The map unfolded before him and each point of light made sense. He dismissed the ones unimportant and then it hit him, he did find the planet Hidden Hill with ease, but he also found the location of five Seenian munition and tech depots. One of them was quite likely the location of the Inheritance. No need to seek the library or find the Anagoge, all they had to do was check out these five locations. He slowly returned to the floor. The guide said.”The number of stars appears to be even beyond Narth?” “No, they are not. I found what I came to find.” Swybin Swybar was near the end of his strength. For the first time in his life, he considered that it was his own choices that led him to this dead end. He had a good mind to take off and level that Wisdom Hall from the orbit. The others with him, Lia, Sandovahl and the Jooltar Basoro were as stunned as him. Lia finally found words.”What are we going to do now? We will never find that library. The quest is over.” “It was you who severed our ties with Black Velvet. She will see the map and the location of that cursed library are going to be revealed to her.” Basoro said. “We follow her, overwhelm her and force that bitch to reveal it to us,” Lia said with clenched fists. The Dragon shook his head.”We tried that before and each time we thought we had the advantage. Sandovahl said.”There comes Crimson. He hasn’t been ejected like us. Let us hear what his plans are.” Swybar greeted the big Oghr with a defeated tone in his voice.”It seems this is the end of our quest. The map is unreadable.” “It was your arrogance and your childish behavior that made it so.” Crimson said.”This is a place where wisdom is cherished. I saw the map too and they revealed the location to me and I was given the key.” That statement floored the rest. Sandovahl whispered. “They revealed it to you of all people?” “What of the quest?” The Dragon asked. “The quest is real and so is its destination. What can be gained is so vast and so many have looked for it before. What baffles me is the level of unprofessional moronic behavior you all display ever since we started this. I was skeptical from the beginning, Red Dragon. Your senseless stunt attacking a Union Outpost brought you nothing but problems. In your arrogance, you told pretty much every one of this quest and your Seenian equipment. Do you think the Puup was the only one joining you as a surrogate for a much bigger power?” Crimson held up the cube.”The quest will continue and I will share the coordinates with you. It is only a step to find an entity that apparently knows the actual location. I gave you my word at the beginning and I might just be pirate scum to the universe, but I keep my word. But like Velvet I say, it is business only from now on and as favors go, we are even now.” Swybar pressed his lips together, forcing himself not to respond in a heated way. He wanted to tell the Oghr how daring his attack on the Outpost was, but the old pirate was right. He did not gain anything but a hole in his ship. “I will make it up to you, Crimson. I will share what I find with you.” “You are the same old delusions dreaming Thauran you always been. At this point, it is I who decides if I share with you!” The Oghr walked towards the Ascender.”And I will share the location with Black Velvet. I always keep my word.” Shea was compelled to get closer and there behind a thick transparent slap of something with the appearance of bluish ice or a material similar, the form of a tall humanoid male in a suit of armor that had both anachronistic and very modern features. The frozen corpse wore a helmet that covered the face. While she stared at the figure she asked.”My father, did he leave any kind of message for me?” It was not the Keeper that answered, he had remained on the path behind her. “My brother has left the path of the Sateer long before all our brotherhood became trapped. He has turned against us and the old pact.” The voice was more than just acoustic, goosebumps covered her back as she asked.”Are you not dead?” “I no longer dwell among the living. My essence is recorded in this crystal, it is I but a mere shadow of my true self. A shadow that will fade when new light shines on this grave.” “Where is he? Why did he leave us on Sin 4?” “Your father has many enemies and I do not know if he still exists. He came here to speak to me after I was slain and he vowed to hunt those who took my life, but he denounced our brotherhood exiled from reality once again.” “He left us! Mother died of disease, hunger and was killed by mindless beasts. I found refuge among galactic whores and was rescued by a human. Should I ever meet him, I will return this sword, blade first.” “You are a child of his and as much as I sense your kindred spirit, so will he if he still exists and I foresee you will meet him.” “I am more than his child. I am a grown woman, a Union citizen, and a Union Fleet officer. What about the Seenian inheritance, can you tell me where to find it?” “The Seenians ... oh yes. They were a thriving civilization until they too gained technology that was not their own. They did not have the wisdom or the foresight to use it to their benefit, but it destroyed them. You are already on the path that will lead to what they left behind, heed my warning child of Luc, what you find might not be to the advance of your society but will lead to its destruction.” I did step through the revealed third doorway. Kilkam followed right behind. The masked person wore similar garments as he did. A loose robe and sleeveless mantle. The robe was black as his, but the mantle of the same golden shade as the cowl of both masks. Despite the loose-fitting robe, there was a female underneath. The deep and distorted voice became softer and clearly that of a woman. “Welcome to the Hall of Wisdom.” “I do not feel welcome, to be honest. That creepy mask almost killed me and I have a feeling you both knew that this was indeed a possibility.” Kilkam who was in the process of taking off his coat made a guilty face and said.”Indeed, the mask has killed everyone trying to wear it, since it became into our possession.” “And now tell me the reason I should not kill you right here and now?” “Because I was almost certain, it would not kill you. You wear a Tyron model Seenian suit and the system accepted you.” “I am not going to kill you, Kilkam. But as far as trust goes you lost mine. You find yourself another ride off this planet. The almost certain part of your answer is the reason if you are curious.” The masked woman said.”He acted on my instructions.” “So if I shoot you right now and say I acted under someones instructions make it okay?” “Captain Black Velvet, please come down and let us explain. I also want to introduce myself. I am known as the Anagoge but my name is Melissa Rockford. I am from a planet called Earth.” This revelation did take me by surprise.”You are a Union citizen?” “I do not know what this Union is. I was born on Earth, Texas USA in the year 2001. Abducted by Freons in 2018 and after a long odyssey I spend many years on the World of Old.” She took off her mask and revealed a beautiful blonde human female.”I believe you are from Earth, is that so?” “No, I am from a world called Nilfeheim. It was colonized by Norwegians, Swedes, Danes, and Germans from Earth in 2160.” “What year is it now on Earth?” “This is the year 5022, Old Terran Time.” “Then I am 3,004 years away and meeting you makes me realize how much I still miss Earth. I am sure I won’t recognize it anymore.” “I don’t know how your Earth looked when you left, or what has changed. I have never been to Earth myself, but my Helmsman is from Africa and that is on Earth too.” I took off my maskas well, and said.”I have about a million questions. Chief among them are of course why you are here, why are you the Anagoge? Should you not be millions of years old? And why did you want to kill me?” “There is more than one Anagoge, and it is a task and a role, not a name or a specific being. I took the mantle, mask and the task of one of those by the request of my mentor, the Exalted and Guardian of the World of Old. I did not want to kill you, I needed to test you. If you were like the others that came from that region of space we all call home, the mask would surely have killed you, but you are different, different then all those who came to seek the inheritance before.” She pointed at the mask I was holding.”I think you are on a very different quest and path. When you end yours, the inheritance of any species even that of the Imperials mean nothing to you.” “I keep running in people and entities like you ever since I knew how to walk. They keep telling me that I too will eventually become something bigger. I have news for you, I do not want to be and if I ever had anything to say about that, I would make sure there aren’t any entities left in this universe and leave us normal beings alone.” “No one ever asked me if I wanted to be abducted from Earth and spend thousands of years far distant from my home that is my home no more. The Exalted taught me to accept my role.” I still felt angry and manipulated and said.”And did you? You just told me how homesick you are.” Her pretty face clouded with sadness. “I accepted it, no one ever asked me to like it.” “So finding you, the Anagoge eliminates our need to go to that sealed library and maybe you can tell us where to find the inheritance.” “I can not, the role of the Anagoge is that of a judge and in your case I am biased and it is not the location but the worthiness the Anagoge decides upon. Once the Anagoge thinks you are indeed worthy. You are brought before the Last Servant and it will give you access to the inheritance.” “So what’s the deal with the mask and all that?” “The mask incorporates pieces of a much older tech and civilization. What it will reveal to you exactly, no one knows as you are the first one since Koorinah the Mighty wearing it. well, parts of it as the original Queens mask has been smashed.” I sighed.”I have a crew that is longer in space than anyone should be and I like to do get my next assignment or go to command school.” “You are closer to the end than you think and I am biased but I know you have a very good chance to succeed. What will you do if you indeed the one?” “That is a question I am asking myself a lot lately. I cross the road when I am there and actually know what I have found.” I did see the map and they showed me the tomb of the dead brother Satheer. The mask was indeed much more than just a face cover. With it, I was able to manipulate the galaxy image, turn it rotate it and zoom in on stars and places. At first, it did not seem to reveal that library but Tyron whispered.”Ask in Seenian.” “I don’t speak Seenian.” Tyron asked me to repeat words and indeed Stars zoomed in and revealed the planets spinning around them. “Ask in Seenian to show me my current location and then the planet in question.” I repeated Tyron’s words and there was a glowing path from one-star system to another. I frowned and realized that it still meant nothing to me. Tyron actually sounded amused and almost like SHIP. “Don’t worry, Captain. I copied the map systems information and share it with SHIP. She will have no problem giving Krabb ... I mean Lt. Krabbel the necessary coordinates.” “I have to say the same about you as I said about Sobody.”I would not want to miss you for sure.” “I am your suit till I am switched off for the last time.” “You can be switched off?” “Yes, Captain and I will show you how.” “I don’t want to know that.” As I was done looking at the map, I also noticed that the Terran female had disappeared and so had Kilkam. It took the help of a Wisdom Keeper who showed me the exit. Night has come to Prostradoris and the plaza was almost deserted, except for three beings waiting at the entrance of the Ascender station. Shea, Har-Hi, and Narth. Har-Hi said.”Is that you under that spooky mask? I am sure I recognize the suit and the murder heels, but just making sure.” I grinned and took it off.”I am wearing these freaking things so long I didn’t even realize.” Shea said.”I know where the library is to be found.” Narth said.”I know where they all are. Every Seenian planet and base.” Har-Hi said.”And I was told to abandon you to save the Dai Than. While this is my most painful thorn. There is nothing in this or any other universe that makes me sell out on you Captain.” “And I will give a jumping Fangsnappers behind what we are supposed to do. We find that blasted library and then we go and stop Cam Elf-Na.” “How?” Shea asked. “I don’t know, my love but we find a way. I already found the biggest treasure in the universe ... all of you. Shea started crying and hugged me.”I learned who my real father is, but I too give a hoot. She embraced Har-Hi, and the Dai put his arm around Narth’s and my shoulder. I said.”Screw all those holier than thou entities, cosmic mysteries and what not. Let’s give the crew some well-deserved shore leave and we go to our den and have a good dinner.” Har-Hi said.”Uhm there is a little detail I forgot to mention. Can we take another Dai along?” Chapter 17 » Category:Stories